Final Fantasy: An other Story
by Taomawie
Summary: Imagine a FF World with Shinra, Seeds, Blizball and the Famous Tantalus Theatregroup. Where differen kinds of Magic exist in the form of Materia, Summons or Junktions. The Lifestream is all present. In this World Cloud, Squall, Zidane and Tidus are brothers and go to School with friends.


A/N : So my first Story I ever uploaded and in english. Pleas tell if I have done mistakes I will correct them ( English isn´t my mother tongue). This story includes many Final Fantasy characters. I put it here because Squall and Cloud will play the Main Part and the story will later follow the Final Fantasy VII storyline. I hope you will have fun. So read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Final Fantasy nothing, really, I swear, seriously.

This story starts in a little house in a little town. Where a big brother is trying to wake his little sister. Concentrate on the word trying.

" Hey, Reija. Wake up!"

"..."

" If you don´t move down here in 5 minutes I will come and get you.!"

"..." Five minutes later

"..."

" Okay here we go" he climbs the steps to the first floor of the little house where he is living with his sister.

_" Every morning the same thing" _ in front of her door he stops to knock gently at it. When he get´s no response the gentle knock become more forceful until he slammed the door open.

"Don´t say I didn´t warn you. ….WAKE UP!" he yelled in Reijas ear. With a yell she jumped up in her bed.

" AHHHH! SNOW! Do you have to be so loud?"

" Yeah I have to. Because a certain someone didn´t wake up for training."

" Training?" she asked an looked out of the window. " But it´s still dark outside. It´s too early." and with these words she took her blanked and threw it over her head turning away from her older brother. With a vein popping out of his forehead he took the blanked and pulled it away from her.

" Don´t mess with me. You cam to me and asked to be trained so do as I say."

" Yeah I know but the last time when u woke me up it was at least sunrise but it´s pitch black out side and.." he interrupted her rambling with a sudden hand movement.

" I have to be early today and because you are so slow with getting dressed i wake you now so that you will have enough time to get ready. And now .. GET READY !

" Alright, jeez no need to be so loud." rolling his eyes snow leaves the room.

Very sleepy she got out of her bed to take a short shower and get dressed in her trainings clothes, which where a simple big old T-Shirt from snow and a pair of gray shorts which where reaching past her knees. Slowly getting down the stairs she got in the backyard where Snow was.

" so we are going to repeat some things. What is most important for all fighting?"

" The stance."

" Right. So show me yours." She put her feet a few inch apart and raised her hands in a defensive form to protect the center of her body.

" No. Put your feed wider. You must have a solid stance without it you will easily be tripped. See" To prove his word he shoved her and she struggled to stand where she was. This was going until the first rays of the sun hitting the ground of the backyard.

" Good, so now we will train your kicks and punches. I will raise my hands and you have to hit them. Don't think, just act. You must get the feeling to strike with you instinct not with you brain. It is good to think things through but in a real battle you won´t always have the time to calculate your next punch or kick you must feel and see it. So focus!" and with this he started to raise his hands in a random pattern sometimes low, other times high over his head, remember he is 6' 7" foot tall. She kicked and punched, missing most of the high aimed hands, because she was at least two head's smaller than Snow, but every time she complained he would just say that it have nothing to do with the heights but with attitude. So they trained till it was 7 am.

" Okay sis go and get ready for school. You don´t want to let them wait don´t you?"

" *pant* no .. *pant*" So she walked to the house she and Snow shared for 4 years. When Reija was 10 an Snow 16 their mother leaved them with a little notice that she go and won´t come back. Their Father didn´t take it well and fell ill and after a year he died because of the sickness. From there on Snow was filling the role of the father. And he did well now with 21 he was the owner of a motorbike shop and garage with the name N.O.R.A ( _No Obligations, Rules, or Authority_) working with his best friends Gadot, Lebreau, Yuj and Maqui.

Reija took, in her opinion, a well deserved shower and got dressed in her black and dark turquoise school uniform with a long-sleeved blouse and a knee-length plaid skirt. She looked at the mirror and made a face which was telling that she didn´t like the uniform she fixed her long dark purple hair in to a braid as she heard Snow yelling.

" Hey sis hurry your escort is here."

With a more joyful expression and gleaming blue eyes she shared with her brother, she got up and ran down the stairs.

" I am here"

" Okay sis. Take care and you. " his eyes locked on her " escort" " keep her out of trouble. I am counting on you two". The guys nodded. " Good I´m going to work. Have a nice day." and with these words he was sprinting down the road to his bike.

" So let´s go. Cloud, Squall or we´ll be late."

Silence was the only response from both.

_" What´s wrong with them?"_

" What eating you two? Didn' t got enough sleep? "

"..."

" Geez I know you aren't that talkative but this is ridiculous. Do you want to be silent for the entire way to school?"

In the moment as Squall was going to say something a red-headed male came from behind.

" Yo, everyone. How ya doing? Hey Reija this Uniform suits ya but yer skirt is too long. Ya have to make it a little shorter like this." Reno was trying to lay his hands on Reijas Skirt as he get the fists of Cloud, Squall and Reija on different Parts of his body.

" TAKE YOUR HAND OF OFF ME! PERVERT!" At this moment Rikku and Xell were leaving their home from across the street and made their way to the little Group. Shaking his head Xell helped Reno of the Street and looked if he was serious hurt. Rikku just went past them to greet Reija with a big hug and the rest with a cheerful good morning.

Squall says a quiet "morning" and from Cloud she just got a nod.

" Whats with you guys? Cat got your tongue? What have you done with them Reija?"

" It wasn´t me, they were in this mood when they came to pick me up."

" Hey we are still here you know" Cloud say in his low voice.

" Yeah but you both didn´t talk so I have to do it." rolling his eyes he started to walk away and the other followed suit.

" Morning Xell."

"Morning Reija. What did Reno do to get a punch from all three of you."

"Clouds stupid friend tried to touch her Skirt."

" Hey I am not stupid I just wanted to show her something. And why did you hit me Cloud? We are buddy's aren´t we?"

All he got was a shrug and the response.

" Didn't want to got on Snows bad side." the mention of her brother made them all still for a second.

" Okay you are right I am stupid. Please don´t tell him. I want to live my life a while longer." He pleaded with big eyes so everyone began to laugh or at least cracked a small smile in Clouds and Squalls case.

" I won´t tell him. Just don´t try this again. I hope we didn´t hurt you too much."

" Now you worry" he said sarcastic. The little group of childhood friends made their way to the Lindblum Academy.


End file.
